Together We Stand
by Gamer Guy aka. Batman
Summary: Ratchet and Angela start to show signs of emotion to one another but can they figure out how they feel while under the stress of saving another galaxy? Let's find out! ON HOLD
1. Intresting

**Frankly I'm dissapointened with most of the fics for this game everybodies either a Ratchet X Sasha fan or Ratchet X Talwyen fan, WHAT ABOUT ANGELA! She's perfect yeah she's clumsy but that makes perfect senarios for them to get together like her accidentally falling ontop of him and him acutally liking it even though she's super embaraced (yes you have to have my permission to use that if you want) but hey beggers can't be choosers so I'll just write one myself!**

**Bogon Galaxy, Megapolis City...  
Time: 11:43P.M., Ratchet's appartment...**

Ratchet steps inside his appartment after a long day of the press bagering him for details about the Protopet disaster, sure he liked to be recongnized but having to flee from a bunch of news reporters after facing hundreds of deadly enemies ranging from thugs to machines to organic monsteres seemed alittle... stupid. Ratchet approched the couch in a slump but right before he coulld sit down Clank detached himself from his back.

"Ratchet, is something troubling you?" asked Clank

"Huh? Oh! No, Clank everything's fine just a long day is all"

"Well it would seem so considering you never actually slept since our mission started"

"Hey, it's not my fault! I can't sleep when somebody's trying to blast my tail off!"

"That is also true, but the galaxy is safe now and you need rest. Relax Ratchet, get some rest"

_*yawn*_ "Yeah, that sounds good" Ratchet layed his head on the couch not even bothering to get into a proper bed but right when he was about to drift off into a peacful sleep *_Ding_* *Dong*

*Grrrr* "Stupid press!" Ratchet got up from the couch and stormed towards the door grabbing his wrench "Beat it you stup-" Ratchet stopped short when instead of seeing some animatronic news grew he saw a very tall female lombax looking down at him with a 'WTF' face.

"Oh, so now I'm just some pest now aren't I"

"Angela! Hi, uhh, no,no I just thought you were some annoying reporter coming to suck the life out of me." Ratchet blabed "So what brings ya hear?"

"I just came by to thank you two again for helping stop the Protopets and I was wondering if you wanted one"

"No thanks, and your welcome it's what Clank and I do, save galaxies, stop disasters,then find out what to do untill a new problem shows up"

"Okay, well- *yawn* I should probably get home, it's pretty late"

"You mean you're going to fly all the way to Beldin this late at night?"

"Well yeah that's kinda what I have to do since my house is there"

"Nonsence! You can stay here for the night"

"Where will I sleep?"

"In my bed" Angela gave him a face like he had just grew a second head "Oh! no, no, no, no, no, I meant you can take my bed and I'll just sleep on the couch, I didn't mean to sound like I wanted you to sleep with me cause I would never do that! I mean it's not that your not pretty, you're bueatiful, I just meant that-"

"Okay I get it!" Angela interupted with a slight blush at what Ratchet said "But their's still a few problems, 1 I don't have any PJ's, 2 I don't have and hygine related productes, and 3 I don't have any clean lothes for tommarow"

"Well you could just barrow one of my shirts and shorts to sleep in and wash your clothes for tommarow, The appartment came with some toothbrushes, toothpaste and bodywash, so that's all taken care of, anything else?"

"No not really, okay I guess I can stay"

"Great! Hey Clank, Angela's staying here for the night!" Ratchet called over his shoulder

"I know I was here for the whole thing" Clank said right next to Ratchet

"Whoa! When did you get there?" exclaimed Ratchet

"When Angela first spoke" said Clank

"That's kinda creepy, anyway make yourself at home Angela. The bathroom is down the hall to the right and the bedroom is right across from that, I really need to get some sleep so I guess I'll see ya in the morning. Night!" and with that Ratchet walked over to the couch wrapping himself in a blanket and using the arm rest as a pillow to sleep

"It is nice to see you again Ms. Cross,"

"You too, hey is Ratchet alright he looks like he just came back from a 24-hour job?"

"Well saving a galaxy without a wink of sleep tends to make that happen"

"You mean he didn't rest at all since he got here!"

"Nope, this is actually our first time setting foot in the appartment"

"Wow, that's harsh"

"Well it's mainly Ratchet's fault he's to stubborn to rest when something's wrong, he was the same way when we battled Drek"

"Wait! The same Drek that tried to take peices of planets for his own?"

"Yes"

"I can't belive it! I always wondered who did it but I couldn't get a good enogh signal all I knew was what Drek was doing, you guys are intergalactic heros!"

"Well it seems to be the only thing we're good at." Clank looks at the time and sees it's past midnight "It's getting late, you need rest too ya know"

"Okay, mom-bot 9000" Angela said sarcasticly before heading towards the bedroom to change and rest, Clank just walked into a corner before switching into sleep-mode

**Same place- 12:55A.M.**

Ratchet was the first one up when his stomach protested to being empty, as he popped his back he headed towards the kitchen to start cooking a large breakfast for Angela and himself considering Clank doesn't eat food. Ratchet took out some cartision hen eggs, with some blorthog baccon, and pancake mix to start with. After cooking half the eggs and all of the bacon, Angela made her way to the kitchen with her dirty clothes wrapped under her arm

"Hey Ratchet where's the laundry room?"

"It's right by the-" Ratchet turned his head to look at her but when he did he froze, Angela was dressed in Ratchet's T-shirt and green cargo pants but one thing that he forgot was that Angela was much larger than he was so his close were much smaller than hers. Ratchet's cargo pants aonl reached to right above her knees and his T-shirt was well above her bellybutton and both huggered her VERY tightly showing off her slim but curvy figure as well as her breasts. Angela noticing Ratchet's dropped jaw and stare directed at her blushed slightly before lashing out.

"Hey, don't look at me like that this was your idea remember!"

Ratchet shook himself from his stare and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before saying "Heh, heh, yeah, sorry about that. I guess I was to tired to really think about things"

"Whatever, anyway where's the laundry room?"

"Second hall down the left"

"Thanks"

Angela left to go do her laundry leaving ratchet to cookthe rest of there breakfast, a few minutes later Angela came back and sat at the table taking a deep wiff or the pleasant arroma

"Wow, that smells delicious!"

"Thanks, how many eggs do you want?"

"Two or three please"

"Comin' up!" Ratchet fliped one of the pancakes onto the plate while scooping two eggs and two strips of bacon at the same time

"That was amazing! How did you learn to cook so well?"

"I kinda had to, I lived most of my life alone and pretty much taught myself everthing I needed to"

"What about your parents? Where were they?"

Ratchet's smile fadded and his ears drooped abit as his eyes shifted to the floor, Angela noticing this tryed to appologize

"Oh God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, you're just curious. Anyway, I never really knew my parents I can't remember anything about my mom, but I can faintly remember my dad's voice. Other than that not a clue as to where they are or if they're alive"

"I'm so sorry Ratchet, my parents passed away awhile ago, but I still got to get to know them. It must have been tough"

"Yeah well nothing in my life was necisaraly easy"

"I bet. But hey thant's all in the past now we just have to worry about the future"

Ratchet smiled at Angela as they began to talk about themselves and eat, Ratchet told his story with Drek and how he met Clank and Angela told him about her working at Megacorp and how her childhood was. Both were laughing and smiling like those no tommarow a for a breif moment they just looked at each-other just in peaceful silence, neither noticing Clank watching from on the couch with a puzzled look untill Ratchet cleared his throat standing up and taking both of there plates to clean them

"Hey, Angela I think the washer is done"

"Really? What time is it?"

Angela looks at the clock that read 2:37 P.M

"Wow, time flies doesn't it?" Angela asked

"I guess so" Ratched said making his way to the couch before sitting. Angela left to tend to her laundry and while she was gone Clank just stared at Ratchet, Ratchet feeling his gaze turned to his asking

"What?"

Clank just gives his trademark giggle before saying "Oh, nothing just a funny thought"

"Whatever" said Ratchet turning back to the T.V.

'You'll figure it out soon enough' Clank thought to himself

**OK! That's the first chapter, I don't know if many people still read these but I hope so, It's alittle short but again I'm testing the grounds leave me a review and I'll put your name in the next chapter!**


	2. The Situation

**Thank You for the reviews! As promised your name will be in this chapter and as a sort of contest I am willing to add a character into Ratchet and Angela's upcoming adventure to the person who can give the best review good luck! 'S.R.J.S Fangirl from PL' (Sonic, Ratchet, Jak, Sly) 'Cyclone Sword' 'Thomas Holmes II' 'alabird' guest reviewer 'Batman' and 'YellowDizzyLombax' HEY! BATMAN IS ACTUALLY MY NICKNAME GO BATMAN!**

**Beldin, Angela's house**

Angela steps into her house after flying home from Ratchet's house, she decided to take at least one day of her four years of cumilated vacation time to relax after saving the universe. She dtrolled through her living room giving the 62" holoscreen tv a glance before continuing toward the bathroom to take a nice warm bath. Thanks to her super industrial water heater provided by Megacorp she was able to enjoy warm water on the frozen planet she lived on. After drawing her bath and stripping her clothes he slid into the steaming water letting out a content sigh of pleasure.

"I soooo deserve this." she said to herself

After soaking in the warm water for about 20 min. her relaxing dip was rudly interuped by a ring of the doorbell

"Ugh! I can't have one day can I! she fumed

Angela quickly jumped out of the tub and grabbed her towel that was hanging on the rack to dry herself off, once she was dry enough she slipped on her bathrobe shouting that she was coming towards the door. She slid it partially open considering she was still wet and it was freezing outside.

"Yes?" Angela asked

"Are you Angela Cross?" Asked a large Blargian man in a black suit

"Yes, why?"

"I need to have a word with you involving another Lombax named Ratchet, may I come in?"

"Rathet? What did he do?"

"I will explain everthing if I may come in."

"Ok, but I need to get dressed so you will have to wait in the living room"

"That is fine"

Angela stepped aside allowing the Blarg entrance into her home, she quickly dashed into her room to get into some more appropriate cloths. Once she returned she sat on the seat across from the man to begin there conversation

"So, what do you want to know?" asked Angela

"You see, Ratchet is not from this galaxy he is from Solana. Before he came here he fought this man named Drek"

"I know. Drek was an evil Blarg that threatened the entire galaxy. Wait... aren't you a Blarg too?"

"Yes I am one of the survivors of my species but I mean no harm to you or Ratchet. I only come to ask for his help"

"Help for what?"

"After Ratchet defeated Drek I traveled to another galaxy called Samaria to look for a new home. I found one and began to live a peacful life on a planet called Trigale. But some nutcase decided he wanted to scavange all the natural resorces he could to make one giant planet. He's destroying forests, drained oceans, and leveled mountains turned three planets into baren deserts. He's already destroied my home but I need Ratchet's help to save all the other planets."

"That's terrible. I'll let Ratchet know next time I see him that you need to talk to him. He's a great guy and I'm sure he would love to help you."

"Thank you Ms. Cross"

"It's nothing but do you need a place to stay for the night since your home was... ya'know..."

"That's very kind of you but I have a room at a hotel the next planet over"

"Okay well take care and don't worry Ratchet and I will do all we can to help"

"I will, untill next time Ms. Cross"

"Just call me Angela... ya'know I never got your name"

"It's Fred"

"Fred?"

"I know not a very fitting name but there are stranger ones"

"Taht's true, goodbye Fred"

"Farewell Angela"

**I know it's extremely short but this is just so you know what Ratchet and Angela are up against REVIEW!**


End file.
